OUCH!!!
by Cards1
Summary: Shinji shows Asuka he does have a spine and a desent puntch


Disclaimer: If I owned Eva do you think I would write fanfics  
  
Author notes: Well hello this is my first fanfic and I wrote it at 3 a.m. after watching Fight Club and a few Episodes of Eva, so please review or email your comments on rather or not to keep writing fanfics. And 1 more thing I sorry for the Spelling errors that will appear  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
OUCH!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Man what a strange dream" Shinji thinks to himself "I seem to be having more dreams of me and Asuka lately, if only she could be a little nicer to me, speak of the devil I better go make breakfast before she gets in another one of her moods"  
  
Shinji then gets dressed and heads to the Kitchen and begins to cook breakfast. On his way he bumps into Misato by mistake.  
  
"O sorry Misato, hey why are you up so early?" He says to what looks like a walking corpse.  
  
"What??? O ya, was just yawn called to come in early to take care of the papers from the yawn last battle" Says the half-asleep Misato.  
  
"Well ok would you like some breakfast" says Shinji  
  
"No I got to go in now make sure you and Asuka get to school on time, have a nice day and I'll yawn see tonight. Says are weary Misato.  
  
"A Misato, Before you go don't you think you should button your shirt straten people will think you been to see Kanji again." Said the now blushing Shinji  
  
"What? Damn shirt, and what makes you think I'd she that jerk!!!" Yells Misato ass she stamps out of the apartment.  
  
'Well one things fore sure mornings sure have been interesting since I moved here.' Shinji thought with a chuckle. And he then begins making breakfast.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
  
  
Ass the quite sound of bacon fills the apartment, another factor of the day is added by the awaking Asuka.  
  
'Well I see breakfast is about ready' thinks the now awake Asuka. "Well I think ill go amaze that baka with my presence"  
  
"Morning stupid, when's breakfast going to be ready" says the now awake Asuka.  
  
'Damn I hate it when she calls me names, what did I ever do to her' Shinji thinks. "Just another couple of min. "  
  
"Well heary it up Maggot I'm hungry" Says Asuka.  
  
'Man I don't need this shit every day could it kill her to be at least sivile to me' Shinji thinks. "Here's your Breakfast Asuka" he says forcing a smile.  
  
"Hay baka where's Misato?" Asks Asuka.  
  
"She had to go into work" said the Shinji in an annoyed sounding way.  
  
"What's wrong with you Maggot!?" Asuka asks in a very pist of tone.  
  
'That's it' Shinji thinks. "What do you think, every morning I cook breakfast you just sit there and call me names and not just hear every where we go, and you even talk badly about me at school, there beginning to think I'm some kind of sick pervert, I mean could it kill you to not be such a bit---." At that moment Shinji is now cut off by a very painful punch in the face.  
  
"You are a maggot and a pervert, you always let people walk all over you and do what ever they want, I mean could it kill you to show a little backbone!" Said the pissed of Asuka.  
  
Shinji lying on the ground with a now forming bruise on his face could litly heard saying one thing and one thing  
  
Alone "that's it!"  
  
With that Shinji gets up and punches Asuka write in the face as hard as he could. With that Asuka falls to the ground covering her face. If you looked closely enough you could see a hint of a smile on her face. 'Finally' she thinks 'he shows a little spine'.  
  
Shinji now realizing what he has done runs to Asuka's side and says in a worried tone, "Asuka are you alright, o my god I'm so sorry"  
  
With that Asuka says "nice punch Shinji" and then kicks him to the ground and kicks him in the groin.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yells the now in pain Shinji.  
  
"Serves you write baka for bruising my beautiful face." She then kicks him in the ribs a few times, and begins to walk off but will walking she thinks 'c'mon Shinji I know you can take more than that, show me that my teasing has not been a waste.'  
  
'That's it I cant take it anymore, she wants me to show here I have a spine well here it comes.' and with that Shinji jumps up and nails Asuka in the back of the head throwing her to the ground.  
  
Asuka then retaliates with a kick in Shinjis jaw.  
  
'That's it Shinji show me what you can do' and with that they begin to fight like never before, wrecking furniture, and covering the floor with blood due to deep scratches and bloody mouths.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
If you look at the apartment now you'd think that an angel picked up the apartment and shook it like a snow globe. We now can see a ruft up Shinji covered with bruises and scratches from head to toe as he lies down on the floor leaning up against the cabinet.  
  
The equally damaged Asuka does the same.  
  
They then look at each other, "you ok Asuka" asks a worried Shinji.  
  
"Ya I'm ok just got the wind knockout of me 6 times, how about you Shinji". Asks Asuka in a surprisingly sweet voice.  
  
"About 9 times for me" and with that they both start laughing and then the unthinkable staring into each others bruised eyes they envelope each other in a long passionate kiss.  
  
"We should do this again sometime." Says Asuka with a chuckle as she lays her head on Shinjis right arm and falls asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
Shinji smiles and kisses her forehead before falling asleep thinking, 'man I hope she just meant the kiss, I think she broke my left arm.'  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Im not quite sure. O well it is my first fanfic, so please review or reply so that I can find out if I suck or not. Thanks for reading.  
  
And if you all liked this please tell me this, I was thinking of writing a GW/Eva crossover but I cant decide witch GW character to put in Eva. Well I hope you enjoyed the story I got to get ready for school. 


End file.
